In recent years, along with the advent of the miniaturization, weight saving and multifunction of the information terminal device, various wearable information processing terminals have been proposed, i.e., so-called wearable terminals which can be worn on the body of a user (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). The technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 relates to a wrist watch type information processing terminal which can be worn on an arm of a user. Display and functions of great current consumption (organic EL, GPS, conversation and the like) are functionally divided into a main body and a dock, and a dock function can be added or modified and charged. As a result, a wrist watch type information terminal can be realized to be thin, small-sized, light-weighted, and waterproofed in a minimum size.
Also, Patent Document 2 discloses another example of the above wearable terminal which can be worn on an arm, and can recognize, store and communicate time, position, motion and other information through built-in sensors. The terminal makes it possible to perform connection and cooperation with a cellular phone, a PC, a health apparatus and the like through short-range communication.
Furthermore, since a wearable terminal is lightweight and provided with a clock function, a GPS function, a communication capability with various sensors such as a heart rate sensor, a system has been developed which can record and monitor body motions when the wearable terminal is worn during running, walking, sport training and exercising such as a bicycle (for example, refer to Patent Document 3).
In accordance with the system disclosed in this Patent Document 3, it is possible to perform realtime feedback to a user during athletic activity by attaching a device for measuring motion parameters on a shoe sole of the user, comparing baseline data with the motion parameters obtained by monitoring the user during the athletic activity, and in accordance with whether or not the result of comparison is within an allowable range.